


The First Dance

by TrashFoot



Category: Impractical Jokers, Linkin Park
Genre: AU where Chester never died, F/M, i guess not since the band was briefly mentioned, idk if this is a crossover or not??, this was written as a vague form of grieving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashFoot/pseuds/TrashFoot
Summary: Written as a really vague form of grieving after the loss of Linkin Park frontman Chester Bennington, this QxReader story is an AU where he didn't die. It's based off an idea I ended up accidentally torturing myself with shortly after his death. This is my first CelebrityxReader story, so I hope it's good. If there are any mistakes, please tell me!





	1. First Chapter

“Honey, I love you, but there’s no way anybody can slow dance to the Ghostbusters theme.”

“But-” Brian tried to fight back, but he knew he had no more points to argue. “Fine. You can choose. But, on one condition: Murr and Sal are invited.” You didn’t want them coming, not because you didn’t like them, but because you knew that combined with Joe, who was already coming with Bessy, and the man you’re about to ‘marry again’, they’d all cause trouble. Plus they bicker like your grandparents used to. You sighed, knowing it would be easier just to let him have it.

“Alright, they can come.”

“Yes! I’ll go call them now!” Brian exclaimed, running off to grab his phone. “Thank you, (Y/N)!” You heard from the other room.

“Now I gotta remember to call Bessy later so I can ask her to keep an eye on them for me.” You said to yourself out loud. You were happy to see him happy about this at least. Neither of you really wanted this reception in the first place, that’s why you guys got married (fine, eloped) in the first place. But after both his and your parents more or less begged for a reception, you two gave in and started planning. You guys started off with deciding to go back to the same park where you got married- the Highline.

The sight from the sun deck at sunset was beautiful, so it was the perfect time and place to get married at. For the reception, the Chelsea Market Passage was the way to go. Although originally planning for a small(ish) party of 50 or so people, the minimum amount of people needed for the venue is 76, so they decided to shoot for 80 people. With that in mind, maybe adding Sal and Murr to the list wasn’t so bad after all.

Now you were at the bottom of the reception to-do list, and one of the few things left was to choose the song. It wasn’t gonna be hard to do at all anyways, since you already had one in mind. Hey, you fought to choose the song for a reason, right?


	2. Second Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first dance. The song is called "Give Me Your Name" by Dead By Sunrise, a side band that Chester Bennington (RIP) fronted back in the mid-2000s. I heard that he wrote it for his wedding to his second wife (now widow), Talinda, which also helped to inspire the idea for this story.

_Give me a smile_  
_Give me your name, girl_  
_Give me a sign to get my way_  
_And get what I came for, you_  
_‘Cause you don't come easy_

After waiting on the side of the dance floor for the first verse to play, you finally walked out to meet your husband, with your hand outstretched for him to grab.

_Give me your hand_  
_Come walk with me girl_  
_Nothing's that far when you're near_  
_So come even closer to me_  
_Something so easy to do_

You’ve been focusing so hard on making sure you didn’t screw up even one movement for this dance that you two have been working on for weeks, that when you reached out to grab his hand during the right line, you had to try and keep it from shaking. The added nervousness of having to dance in front of all these people didn’t help at all.

“Have you seen the band yet?” Brian asked you quietly, bringing you out of your focus.

“No?” You answered with confusion. You noticed that your back’s been to what you were expecting to be an empty stage for the whole dance so far. You realized the band wouldn’t have played the song anyways; the plan was basically to just play the song on the speakers.

“Good.” He said, giving a sly smile. Just then you remembered what Bessy told you- despite admitting that she shouldn’t. All she said to you was that Brian had a small surprise for you. Knowing how Bessy lies, especially with big secrets, this surprise was gonna be anything but. Just how big, you didn’t know. “I know this is gonna be hard, but I don’t want you to look at the stage until after the dance.” Your eyes nearly bugged out of your skull.

“Brian, you do realize we’re literally dancing like, right in front of the stage, right?” You asked, trying to keep your voice down.

“I know, I know, [Y/N], but please. For me.” After a moment, he continued. “It’s a surprise, a really important surprise.”

“Okay.” You quietly whined. You knew you couldn’t resist those doe eyes. “How am I gonna keep my eyes off the band now, though?”

“Just, keep your eyes on me. Don’t focus on anything else.” Taking a deep breath, you began to try re-focusing on your feet on your movements and your eyes on his. But, God, how could you? You were desperate to look over at the band now, and you had the opportunity to in a few seconds as Brian was about to twirl you around. No. You promised him you wouldn’t and this seemed like a crucial thing for him.

As you returned to face Brian, your ear perked up when you heard a slight change in the note that was sung. You still didn’t really know what was going on or entirely what your husband was planning, but you knew that this wasn’t just the song playing off the speakers now. You’d played it every way possible from your iPhone, so you knew by heart how it sounded, from your phone’s crappy built-in speakers to the instructor’s bluetooth speakers and every way in between. Needless to say, you two had practiced like crazy trying to learn how to dance to the song.

_And I fall into the ocean_  
_Inside of your arms_  
_Taking me deeper, giving me new life_

_You are my whole life_  
_You are my whole life..._

As the last words faded out, the guests began clapping, and the dance finally came to an end. You made sure to face the crowd, keeping your back to the stage for the time being. You two clapped along for a few moments, glad to be done with this part of the ceremony. You were going crazy now though, and Brian could tell. You were almost squirming because the stage was right there out of your peripheral vision- just turn your head quick and you could finally see your surprise! But you still just couldn’t do it. Brian leaned in and said into your ear,

“Don’t worry, honey. Give me one second and then you can look.” You nodded, trying to keep yourself together. Someone passed Brian a mic, and he began to speak to the crowd. “Alright everyone. So as you all know, punishments are a big part of my job. And I know better than to punish my wife- especially the way I do my friends, and especially on a day like this- but I couldn’t help myself. I had kept this part a secret from [Y/N] for a few weeks now, and I told her not to look at the stage during that whole dance because of it. And now I’m glad to be able to say: [Y/N], go ahead and look.”

As you turned, your jaw dropped immediately. Out of all the things he could’ve surprised you with, you weren’t expecting to see your favorite band of all: Linkin Park. You barely knew what to do with yourself, except to cup your hands over your mouth to refrain from making yourself look like an idiot. Luckily, Brian knew what to do with you as he slinked his arm around your waist.

“I love you, [Y/N].” He told you, before kissing the top of your head.

“I, just-” you finally dragged your eyes off the band and over to your husband, “I love you too, Bri. So much.” You felt like you were about to cry, and you must’ve looked it too, as he started begging you not to.

“Please, don’t cry- you know if you start I’m gonna start, too.” This made you laugh.

“Don’t worry, I’m not.” You assured him, giving him a tender kiss. “Thank you so much for this.”

“It’s my pleasure, cutie.”


End file.
